


【翻译】The Heart On Your Sleeve 心隐于袖

by Carnation1221



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnation1221/pseuds/Carnation1221
Summary: Sherlock惊恐地盯着自己左手腕上的那个不完美的圆圈，然后“砰”地一声跌坐在了床上。三十多年了，他的心印终于有了活动的迹象。这可不是件什么好事。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	【翻译】The Heart On Your Sleeve 心隐于袖

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Heart On Your Sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411839) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> “心印”是原作者的一个自创设定，原文是“heartmark”，没有具体翻译，所以我就姑且翻成“心印”了。  
> 感谢好朋友Just_Friends 帮忙想出的标题。

起初他以为只是皮疹。对一种新的洗衣粉的轻微过敏反应，表现为他内臂上淡淡的粉红色。他用手指摸了摸，确定不疼不痒，然后就没管它。  
  
几天后，它还在那里，而且颜色更深了。深得足以显示出它的真实面目。Sherlock惊恐地盯着左手腕上那个不完美的圆圈，然后“砰”地一声跌坐在了床上。三十多年后，他的心印终于有了活动的迹象。这可不是件什么好事。  
  
他安慰自己这还只是最微弱的颜色 — 大多数人都根本不会注意到。他并没有坠入爱河，根本没那么激烈以及可怕，这顶多只是一个小小的暗恋而已。大多数人到了他这个年纪，都见过自己的心印经历了好几次这样的颜色，而大多数时候，它们在几个星期或几个月后又会变淡。这并不代表什么。  
  
他一直对自己的心印如此不引人注意颇为自豪。依然是肉色的，只是在他的皮肤上微微凸起。这是他最清晰的证据来证明他是他自称的反社会者。毕竟只有反社会的人才会没有任何迹象来表明自己曾经心动过。毕竟，即使是目前没有恋爱的人，他们的心印上也会有以前爱情留下的，泄露了这段经历给他们留下的不可磨灭的印记。Sherlock跟他们根本不是一个档次的 — 曾经不是。而现在，他只是另外一个普通人罢了。  
  
他穿上长袖衬衫，告诉自己，只要专心，他就能战胜这一切。只要他能用意念战胜自己的心，颜色就会褪回苍白的肉色，以两者的相对实力来说，这应该很容易。  
  
他一秒钟也懒得去想他的爱慕对象是谁。这世界上只有一个人能够对他的心产生影响。  
  
当他离开自己的房间时，John已经在起居室的桌子旁，喝着茶，皱着眉头看着报纸。Sherlock的视线立刻转到了他的右手腕上 — 他的非惯用手，但John却把手表戴在了他的心印上。这些天他似乎总是这样 — Sherlock以为他不希望Sherlock对他对Sarah的情感程度做出一些讨人厌的评价。  
  
不过他还记得他们刚搬到一起时它的样子。John的心印比大多数人的都要大，皮肤也凸起得足够突出。它曾显示出过去爱情的通常痕迹 — 淡淡的大理石纹，说的是一段已经相当和平结束的长期关系，一条条像是疤痕组织的条纹，指的是一颗破碎的心，还有那些不那么严重的纠葛留下的雀斑和瑕疵。那时候，它被一层灰色的阴霾所掩盖，这代表的是John的心境，他在感到如此孤独和沮丧的时候，其实是不太可能爱上任何人的。Sherlock认为，现在灰色极有可能已经褪去，他可以光荣地为此邀功。  
  
“早啊，”John抬头对Sherlock微笑着说。“如果你想喝茶的话，壶里还有一些。”  
  
Sherlock现在正想着John的心印，他突然激起一股强烈的渴望，想用自己的颜色抹去其他的那些瑕疵。把自己的印记用最深的红色烙在John的手腕上 — 这种颜色诉说着最深沉的爱，别人永远也别想，或者说也无法染指。  
  
Sherlock赶紧抛开这个念头，转身到茶壶前给自己倒了一杯。这件事不能是这样发展的 — 他要失去自己的颜色，而不是在John身上激发一些。这样会更加轻松简单多了。  
  
“哦，如果你觉得想吃烤吐司的话，我还买了你喜欢的那种贵得离谱的蜂蜜。”John补充道。  
  
一道暖意从Sherlock胸口心脏的位置往外扩散着，沿着他的手臂一路蔓延到手腕上。Sherlock向后扯了扯袖子，他依旧背对着John，以掩饰自己的动作。他的心印果然比以前更红了。他怒气冲冲地盯着它看。他要学会更好地控制自己。

****

可是他做不到。到了圣诞节的时候，他的心印变成了暗淡的粉红色，而且还在不断变深。他已经放弃去控制自己对John的感情的所有希望，并决定，既然这只是一种不由自主的情绪反应，那他干脆直接忽略它。再说，John似乎总是有着女朋友，而且，大概最终会找到一个不算是无聊透顶的，然后和她同居、结婚，诸如此类的事情。

这种想法每次都会让他心头一紧，心印发疼。这并不全是一种纯净、健康的颜色，而是掺杂着单相思独有的黄色色彩，这仅是让整件事变的更加的可恨。Molly对他的暗恋也表现出了类似的印记，他第一次看到的时候，甚至还有着一种令人愉快的优越感。现在他和她处于同一水平 — 或者甚至更低。她对他的感情已经逐渐淡化了好一阵，直到现在也不过是淡淡的微红。

John坚持要举办一个圣诞酒会，Sherlock显然无法阻止 John真正想要做的，而且似乎有可能让他高兴的事情。John把所有可能被认为是共同的朋友的人都请到了酒会上，并且还包括他最近的女朋友，这让Sherlock很想大发脾气，然后像小时候参加母亲的聚会一样，躲在房间里。不过他现在已经是个成年人了，所以他只能是拉着他的小提琴，炫耀自己如何用它吸引John的注意力和崇拜，然后故意忘记了她的名字。一路上他成功地挖苦了John的其他大部分女朋友，当Molly到来时，他对自己感到相当满意。

可能是他的满足感导致了他的过度自信和太过炫耀。她对他的感情似乎还没有完全消退 — 虽然他很确信他自己的行为在这一路上帮了很大的忙。从John给他的怒视来看，她并不是唯一一个被他引起负面反应的人。这可不是计划中的一部分。

他连忙抓住了第一个可以来逃避这整件不愉快的事情的机会。

可是他做不到。到了圣诞节的时候，他的心印变成了暗淡的粉红色，而且还在不断变深。他已经放弃去控制自己对John的感情的所有希望，并决定，既然这只是一种不由自主的情绪反应，那他干脆直接忽略它。再说，John似乎总是有着女朋友，而且，大概最终会找到一个不算是无聊透顶的，然后和她同居、结婚，诸如此类的事情。

这种想法每次都会让他心头一紧，心印发疼。这并不全是一种纯净、健康的颜色，而是掺杂着单相思独有的暗黄色彩，这仅是让整件事变的更加的可恨。Molly对他的暗恋也表现出了类似的印记。他第一次看到的时候，甚至还有着一种令人愉快的优越感。现在他和她处于同一水平 — 或者甚至更低。她对他的感情已经逐渐淡化了好一阵，直到现在也不过是淡淡的微红。

John坚持要举办一个圣诞酒会，Sherlock显然无法阻止 John真正想要做的，而且似乎有可能让他高兴的事情。John把所有可能被认为是共同朋友的人都请到了酒会上，并且还包括他最近的女朋友，这让Sherlock很想大发脾气，然后像小时候参加母亲的聚会一样，躲在房间里。不过他现在已经是个成年人了，所以他只能是拉着他的小提琴，炫耀自己如何用它吸引John的注意力和崇拜，然后故意忘记了她的名字。一路上他成功地挖苦了John的其他大部分女朋友，当Molly到来时，他对自己感到相当满意。

可能是他的满足感导致了他的过度自信和太过炫耀。她对他的感情似乎还没有完全消退 — 虽然他很确信他自己的行为在这一路上帮了很大的忙。从John给他的怒视来看，她并不是唯一一个被他引起负面反应的人。这可不是计划中的一部分。

他连忙抓住了第一个可以来逃避这整件不愉快的事情的机会。

****

当Sherlock从停尸房回来的时候，John已经摆脱了那些客人，以他一贯笨拙的方式在公寓里搜查毒品，然后扔掉。Sherlock检查了一下自己的排放整齐的袜子，仍然完好无损 — 显然John至少成功地吸取了这个教训 — 然后回到起居室倒在沙发上。他想换上他的晨衣，但那袖子太过飘逸，他的心印过于会明显了，他不敢去冒险。

John继续静静地看书，这显然又是一个监视Sherlock的夜晚。他试图去觉得John那老母鸡式的关怀很烦人，但却只让他更喜欢他了。一阵暖流从心脏出发一路达到手腕上，他只好对着天花板怒目而视。

“我想你最后会把责任全归咎于我。”他说，以打破他对John的种种品质的思考链，以及他们经常落入可人而不是惹人厌。

John放下书。“What?”

Sherlock叹了一口气。“Janette甩了你。”

“哦，你现在倒是记得她的名字了。”John抱怨道。

“我明天就会删掉它，”Sherlock说。“显然已经不需要了。”

“显然并不是。”John说，继续读回他的书。

Sherlock等了足足有二十三秒。

“而且我凭什么不能怪你？”John突然冒出一句。“你破坏了我们的约会，对她说了可怕的话，在我们正在做爱的时候给我打电-”

“因为，”Sherlock在John还没来得及真正地流露出愤怒的情绪之前，就打断了他的话，“和她一起出去约会的人又不是我。我对她说什么有什么关系？她在遇到我之前就已经很恨我了。而且你才是那个接电话的人。”他补充道，侧过身子，以便能看到John，“这些其实都没有真的让她离开。她是在把你的手表摘下来之后才走的。”

John愣了一下，然后低头看了看表带盖住心印的地方。“How did you-”

“扣上有她指甲油的痕迹。”Sherlock说。“其实挺明显的，她把它摘下来，看到了她不喜欢的东西，然后就离开了。我想应该恭喜你，你到现在为止一直隐瞒着，但老实说，John，如果你对她没有强烈的感觉，那你到底为什么要伤心？”

John缓缓地长出一口气。“对，当然。”他说，这不是回答Sherlock的问题。“干得不错，推理能力第一，现在你可以滚蛋了。在我的私生活里你没有发言权。”

Sherlock痛苦欲绝地意识到了这一点。

****

Irene Adler原来并没有像Sherlock认为的那样死去了，而且出乎意料地对他有了些实际意义上的感情，如果她手腕上的玫瑰色印记能说明什么的话。当然，这还不能作为定论，因为那可以是对任何人。他趁机同时查看了她的脉搏。有那么一瞬间，他在想也许他可以和她在一起，看看是否能将他对John的牵挂抹去，但这个想法却让他隐隐有些排斥。

当后来发现她一直只是在玩弄他的时候，尽管她对他的感情证据确凿，但他还是庆幸自己没有这么做。John绝不会做出这样的事，他太忠厚善良了。这个念头又送了一股电流到他的心印，但这一次他并不介意。John对他的影响越强，他就越不用担心别人，别的不那么值得信任的人，用情感来污染他的心灵。爱上一个错误的人可能会带来难以想象的不便，Irene在从他的生命中离去之前，相当好地证明了这一点。

在接下来的几周里，尤其是在Mycroft让John给他灌输了Irene迁居美国的谎言之后，Sherlock开始意识到，John正巧妙地试图瞥见他的心印。Sherlock现在已经掌握了一种能力，那就是始终把这东西藏起来，同时让它看起来是不经意的。他小心翼翼地随口说了几句自己从不被这种软弱的情绪所影响，几周后，John就放弃尝试了。

Sherlock不禁注意到，John在隐藏自己的心印方面也同样称职。他不知道这是不是属于深入骨髓的习惯了，尽管他还没有更换上一个女朋友。她促使的任何颜色现在应该早已褪去，John的手腕也会接近中性。这个想法真让人郁闷 — Sherlock也应该在John的心印上留下一些印记。这似乎一点也不公平，因为友谊无论有多么牢固，都没有明显的外在标志，。他也许在爱情方面上可能不是John喜欢的类型，但他知道John把他们的友谊看待的有多重要。

而这也同样是一个令人沮丧的想法。他一直认为爱上一个明显永远不会回报他的感情的人是愚蠢的最高境界。那么，他又是如何成功地爱上一个只看重年轻漂亮、但个性无趣的女人的呢？这其中的逻辑又在哪里？他把拇指按在心印上，用力到它钝疼了起来，有那么一瞬间甚至还在想，如果把它切掉的话，会不会也能同时让感情消失。

他立刻把这个想法当成了无稽之谈，显然他不会是第一个想尝试的人。这个印记无法控制它所代表的内容，它只是内心情感的外在表现。它只是在说，你看，这个人的内心已经被完全另一个人所改造了。这个人依赖那个人的东西太多。这个人有一个可以利用的弱点。Sherlock用指甲狠狠地刮了一下，随即放弃了，把袖子拉了回来。

****

三个月后，他已在巴茨的屋顶上，思索着Moriarty是否知道他现在有多少颗心需要烧掉了。他袖子下面的印记现在已经变成酒红色了，一种通常意味着多年成功婚姻的颜色。他试图安慰自己，他在爱人的方面上显然也比别人强，但他怀疑这应该是John的功劳，因为只有John才能设法让一个反社会者深深地爱上他，以至于他心甘情愿地从屋顶上跳下去。

而他也确实是心甘情愿的，完全是为了John，虽然他当然也不想看到Mrs. Hudson和Lestrade受到伤害。他望着底下那个小小的身影，意识到即使如果没有制定过生存计划，他也依旧会迈出这一步。在没有John的生活和根本就没有生活之间做出选择，那实在是太容易了。

当他意识到没有什么是他不愿意为John做的，那熟悉的暖流激动地传到他的手腕上。John还能再让他更爱到什么程度呢？他现在已经深陷于其中，似乎早已无路可退。他结结巴巴地说完最后几个字，把手机扔在一边，为John做了最后一次的坠落。

一切都如他所计划的进行，这让他大大地松了一口气。他愿意为John而死，但这并不代表他就想死。他听到John呆滞的声音在靠近，然后拼尽全力地装死。眼睛睁着，但却没有焦距，尽管很想飞快地再看一眼John的脸，但他还是死盯着眼前的路面。

“他是我的朋友。他是我的朋友，求你了。”

John在人群中挤来挤去的声音里有一种魔力，让Sherlock的胸口仿佛被直接撕开了。John的声音绝对不应该是这样的，它应该是高亢的笑声和真正的快乐，以及令人垂涎的崇拜。

有手指摸到了他的手腕，Sherlock有一种可怕的猜想，认为John在找他的心印，他将会看到Sherlock对他有多爱的到底有多深。但John却摸到了他的脉搏，Sherlock让自己在那一瞬间感到了些许轻松。这对John来说已经够难受的了，如果他还有去面对Sherlock对他那些过多的感情的话，那就更糟了。除非他认为这些感情都是对Irene的，但肯定连他也不会那么傻吧？如果Sherlock对她有哪怕有那么一半的感情，他就会和她一起离开伦敦，再也不回来了。

John的手指离开了。“求求你，让我-”他说着，然后他的声音渐渐消失了。

Sherlock胸口的某处肯定受伤了。那种撕心裂肺的痛，完全淹没了他摔倒时获得的所有伤痕。

John的声音平淡且绝望，但Sherlock还是能在其他所有的噪音和喧嚣之下，完美地听到它。“Oh, Jesus, no. God, no.”

医护人员带着手推车来了，他正好在被翻过来。他赶紧瞪大眼睛，得到的回报是John最短暂的景象，他倒在人行道上，被人群包围着，看起来比Sherlock见过的任何人都苍白，好像所有颜色都从他身上抽走了。

当他们把他抬到手推车上时，Sherlock感觉他的的胸口真的字面意思上裂开了，疼痛顺着手腕传遍了他的全身。天啊，这东西的痛苦是没有尽头的吗？

****

近一个小时后，他才终于洗掉头发上结成的血迹。Molly带他到停尸房附近的小厕所，然后离开了，帮他找了几件衣服。

“越不像我平时的装束就越好。”他曾坚定地嘱咐她，她飞快地点了点头，然后消失了。她似乎比他希望的处理得还更好，尽管她一直都默默无闻。

Sherlock看着镜子里的自己，思索着怎样才能掩饰自己的外表。看来他很可能要对他的头发做些什么改变，但这可以等到他到了一个比医院更安全一点的地方，现在医院里很有可能挤满了媒体。他在水槽里装满水，卷起袖子，开始尽可能多地洗掉血迹。

Molly拿着一叠衣服回来了。“我不确定这些牛仔裤会不会够长，”她说，“但我想这只会让你看起来更像你平时- Oh。”

最后的伴随着的是个震惊的吸气声，Sherlock瞥了她一眼，看到她的眼睛正盯着他的心印。他低头看了看。现在比之前更深了，像干涸的血，有着病态的芥末色的条纹。还有一条锯齿状的黑线把它一分为二，他还记得之前胸口的裂痕。谁知道Sherlock Holmes拥有的心已经多到足以裂开了？

“哦，Sherlock。”Molly沉声说道。“我从来没有见过拥有着这么深颜色的人，是给他的吧？”

Sherlock觉得自己的脸色更黑了，他把双手插回水里，把那该死的东西藏起来。“我希望你能设法找到些鞋子。”他说，希望能因此改变话题。

“这是单相思。”她继续着。她当然会认识到这一点。“对不起- 只是。Sherlock，他知道吗？”

Sherlock瞪着她。“这无关紧要。”他说。“这只是情绪，它并不 _意味_ 着什么。”

“它意味着一切。”Molly说。“像这么深的标记？它当然意味着一切。现在他认- oh。”幸好，她停止了说话，否则Sherlock将忍不住厉声让她管好自己的事。她一直都非常有用，而且很可能未来还会继续，所以 — 他现在不能疏远她。况且，他还欠她一个人情。

“你能给我点时间吗？”他说，对着那堆衣服点点头。

“哦，好的，当然可以。”她说。“我就- 我五分钟后回来。我会敲门。”她补充道，然后就消失了。

Sherlock长出一口气，擦干手和脸，着手换上她带来的衣服。牛仔裤实在是太短了，只能凸显出那难看的米色袜子，但连帽衫的袖子足够大，可以遮住手腕，这才是他现在真正想要的。他需要找出某种永久性的安排来隐藏他的心印，现在真的太过明显了。当每个人都能看出他深爱着一个人，以至于痛不欲生的时候，他是不可能做到平平无奇、下一秒就能被遗忘的普通人的。也许他需要腕带。

****

接下来的七个月让他烦躁到足矣痛苦。在两个月之后，Sherlock被迫承认，他需要的资源已经远远超过了他目前所拥有的，而且还不得不去向Mycroft寻求帮助。唯一让那还能稍微忍受的是，当Mycroft第一眼看到Sherlock的时候，他的脸上流露出了纯粹的震惊，加上膝盖一阵发软。他几乎立刻就恢复起来，但Sherlock却为自己能如此彻底地骗过他而泛起了浓浓的满足感。

当Mycroft坚持要谈John的时候，这种感觉很快就被抹去了。“你的医生现在正承受着相当大的痛苦。”

“他会熬过去的。”Sherlock尽快说道。

“他会吗？”Mycroft问。“我可不太确定。他已经因为你的行为而变得相当消瘦。”

John变得不如以前了，而且还是因为他，这个想法像一把刀子一样刺穿了Sherlock的胸膛。他感到一阵战栗，这意味着他的心印也很可能反映了这种情绪，他为它被同时腕带和袖子都遮住了这点感到无比的庆幸。

“我需要的是获取你的钱，而不是你的意见。”他说。

“恐怕如果没有后者，我并不愿意给予你前者。”Mycroft反驳。“不知道你是否知道像John这样的人是怎样的悲伤，他的感受比我们两个加起来都要多得多。”

Sherlock咬了咬牙“说的就好像你懂这些情感一样。”他瞪着Mycroft被衬衫遮住的手腕，那里的心印很可能就像Sherlock希望他自己的心印一样空白。“当然，除非你终于爱上了你自己。”

Mycroft不以为然地笑了“总是这么快就发火，即使你是在找我帮忙。”他短暂的停顿了，期间Sherlock意识到自己可能泄露了太多信息，然后Mycroft安静地“啊”了一声。仅仅是这句话的语气，就足以让Sherlock的脸扭曲成一副狰狞的样子。“我明白了，”Mycroft说道。“是的，自从开始认识John之后，你就一直很注意掩饰。”

Sherlock很想把他脸上的表情撕下来，然后再踩上几脚，但这样一来，他肯定得不到干掉Moriarty的钱。“你这是在提醒我，关心并不是个优势吗？”他咬牙切齿的问道。“不过就算我还不知道，我对你的意见也真的不感兴趣。”

“恰恰相反。”Mycroft不急不慢的说。“我是在这里提醒你，每一颗破碎的心都有被修补的能力。当你再次见到John的时候，你应该要记住这一点。”

“省省吧。”Sherlock说。“只要把钱给我，让我继续。”如果再从Mycroft嘴里听出一句自以为是、神圣的话语，他就要直接失去理智了。

大概Mycroft也意识到了这一点，因为他只是叹了口气，屈服了。

****

即使有着Mycroft的帮助，追捕Moriarty的刺客并处理掉他们也远比Sherlock预想中的要棘手。他未曾料到自己会无法集中全部精力去做这件事。他发现自己想John的次数远远超过了必要，让他在他的思维过程中随意游走，常常让Sherlock完全分心。就好像他已经殖民在了Sherlock大脑的一部分，而且还他拒绝撤回，尽管Sherlock只是需要精力来回到他身边。

这让他倍感气愤，因为他很清楚，他去收拾这个烂摊子花的时间越久，John就越有可能在Sherlock不在的时候放下了，找到了新的生活。毕竟，如果没有Sherlock把他的注意力放在更重要的事情上，他很可能会找一些平淡无奇的女人来浪费时间，Sherlock没办法像对待其他人那样鼓励她们离开。他可能最后终于回到贝克街，却发现John已经走了。

他也许永远无法指望John能回复他的情感，但他至少还指望着把他留在自己身边，作为自己的朋友。同居、友谊和他对案件的协助就够了，也必须得够了。如果他回来后，发现John已经和一个女人同居了，只有在她忙的时候才能抽出时间来陪Sherlock，那他该怎么办？

越是让这种担心纠缠，他发现自己越是心烦意乱，那条划过他心印的黑线也越是加深。他开始避免去看它，一直戴着腕带，以掩盖它那不健康的暗淡颜色。他试图安慰自己，它并没有变得继续加深，但考虑到它已经很深了，而且他其实并没有在John身边来更爱他，这并没有起多大的作用。

他避免睡觉，因为那只是浪费时间，而且也仅是意味着他会梦见了John，他只吃最低限度的食物，以避免把精力浪费在消化上，他每时每刻都在工作，以尽快结束这件事。当他最后看着Moriarty的最后一个手下Sebastian Moran被警察带走时，他以为自己会累得直接晕倒。

但他却稳住了身子，找了一辆出租车，告诉他到贝克街。现在是时候回家了。

****

John并不在屋里。Sherlock沮丧地将手捏成拳，强行压下那带着病态的期待。他只想尽快让这次重逢结束，这样John就可以生气了，然后他们就可以回到原本的生活中去。

他花了一些时间来记录了公寓周围的所有变化。他的不少东西都消失在他房间里的箱子里，除了外观之外，似乎并没有被人动过。更有趣的是那些John保留在原地里的东西 — 比如他一直以为John讨厌那个头骨。那他为什么还会把它原封不动地放在壁炉台上，而不是把它收起来？不过，没有发现女人的踪影，甚至连常客都没有。这倒是让人松了一口气。

John在一个小时后到家，期间Sherlock倒在沙发上，微微晃动着身子，让自己适应它熟悉的颠簸。他踏上十七级台阶的脚步缓慢而小心，John每走一步，Sherlock就感到期待的情绪在喉咙里升得更高。他从沙发上站了起来，不想被发现懒洋洋地坐着，但随即又拿不定主意该怎么站。他看向窗外，怀疑自己是不是在想退缩。

John在Sherlock找到其他地方站立之前，就到了楼梯的顶端。他打开门，来到里面，看到Sherlock，停住了脚步。他的脸色瞬间变得苍白，仿佛他才是那个已经死去的人，身子摇摇欲坠。

有那么一个可怕的瞬间，Sherlock以为他要晕过去了。“John，”他走向他，伸出双手。“John，让我- ”

“哦，天啊”John声音嘶哑，神色更加不稳，对Sherlock的话置之不理。他盯着Sherlock，仿佛忘记了怎么眨眼。“Sherlock。天啊，Sherlock，你已经死了！”

“这恐怕不完全准确。”Sherlock说道。他想缩短他们之间最后几步的距离，抱住他，既能防止他摔倒，又能让自己感受到他温暖、坚实的存在。不过他不确定这样做是否得体。

“Oh god, ”John又说，然后摇摇晃晃地走了几步，到沙发前，跌坐在上面。“Sherlock，你- ” 他断断续续，只是无声地摇了摇头。“天啊，我都不知道该说什么了。我应该要气死了！”

应该要。“那就是说你不生气了？”Sherlock小心翼翼地问道。如果他们能跳过愤怒这一环节，直接一起喝茶，那是极好的，但这似乎不太可能。

“我- 天啊，Sherlock！”John说。“我还没走到那一步呢。我的起居室里有个死人！” 他把手举起来，然后突然放下。他的舌头飞快地舔湿了下嘴唇，眼睛一直稳稳地盯着Sherlock。在离开他七个月后，仅是从John得到像这种程度的关注，就已经让Sherlock开始觉得有些头晕目眩，仿佛光是John的目光就能让他醉倒。

“不，”John开始说道。“不，我很生气- 我要气炸了。你有想过，有吗？你甚至能理解这到底对我意味着什么吗？”

“我可能-”Sherlock想解释，但John正在兴头上，根本就没有听进去。

“你不能这样做，Sherlock！” 他抓着沙发的边缘的指节发白，脸上开始泛起怒气。Sherlock抛开认为他生气时有多迷人的想法，试图想出些办法来安抚他。

“我已经- 你看，”John说，突然他动了起来，站起身来，用笨拙的手指摸索着自己的手腕。“看，看看你到底对我做了什么，也许这能让你明白。” 他把袖子往上一推，拔下手表，然后把手臂伸到Sherlock的面前。

John的心印像是一道伤口。深红与绿染的黄色融合在一起，一条厚厚的疤痕组织从中间切下。

“Oh,”Sherlock听到自己说。所以这是他的错？John对他的感情有那么深，深到能让Sherlock留下了一道疤痕？他自己的心印有一阵阵的悸动，但他没有理会。现在这个远比它重要。

John清了清嗓子，显然是犹豫是否要给Sherlock看，他赶紧在他还没移开前，抓住他的手腕。他抬头看了看John的眼睛，发现虽然他还在愤怒，但是已经恢复了理智。

“我很抱歉，John。”他说，然后弯下腰，在John的心印上亲了一下。当他的嘴唇接触到John的皮肤时，他感到一种几乎是电击的刺痛，John发出了一声微不可闻的喘息声。他退开一看，颜色已经好看了很多，更丰富，更有活力了，他想那道疤痕可能也缩小了。 _每一颗破碎的心都有被修补的能力_ ，他记得Mycroft说过。他将尽其所能来确保John的情况也是如此。

“Sherlock，”John低声说。

Sherlock看了看他脸上的困惑和希望，松开手腕，以便把自己的袖子推上去。他撕下了那条丑陋的腕带，把它扔在地上，伸出手臂，让John也看看他对Sherlock做了什么。

Sherlock的心印已经比原来好看很多了，现在他已经看到了John对他感情的证据。黄色的条纹已经褪去，只剩下浓郁的暗红色，被黑色的印记划破，他感觉这个印记需要一段时间才能愈合。

“Oh,”John说着，伸手用手指尖摸了摸，这让Sherlock感到一阵颤抖。“我不知道，我还以为你是- 你知道的。超越了这种事情。”

“是的，我曾经也是这样想的。”Sherlock说。“然后我就遇到了你。” 他把胳膊放在John的胳膊旁边，注意到他们之间的相似之处和不同之处，他们的色调深度几乎完全一致。John爱他之深切就像他爱John的程度一样。

装够了这一切没有发生。Sherlock伸手抓住John的肩膀，拉他过来，然后吻向他。当John喉咙里发出小声的惊呼，并回吻他的时候，Sherlock的心口处传来一股暖流，逐渐蔓延到他的全身。他贴着John的嘴笑了，当他们最终拉开足够的距离能让他查看的时候，他可以看到，他心印上的裂痕已经进一步淡化了一些。

他又抓住John的手腕来检查他的，注意到仅仅只是一个吻就已经改变了它。有史以来第一次，他发现自己无比感激心印。如果没有它们，他们将不得不用语言来解释他们的感情；那些笨拙的、不精确的语言，永远不会按照他们的意图来完全解释。不过在这里，Sherlock有不可否认的证据可以来证明John对他的感情，也可以证明自己的感情，并且能够跟踪这两者，所以总是知道他们彼此之间的确切位置。

“如果你已经结束了。”John说道，Sherlock抬头看了一眼，看到他脸上露出了一丝苦笑。

“我认为我永远不会想去结束。”他如实说道，然后把拇指放在John的心印上，拉他回来。这可能只是Sherlock的想象，但他可以发誓，当他再次亲吻他时，他真的感觉到了情感通过它在他们之间涌动。这一切真的太过美好了。

_～The end～_


End file.
